happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 July 2016
00:04:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:04:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:04:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:04:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:22:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:22:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:22:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:47:44 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:47:47 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:48:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:48:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:55:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:56:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 00:56:34 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 00:56:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 02:16:25 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:37:51 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:38:21 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:40:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:10:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:17:45 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:38:20 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:38:50 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 03:38:52 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:46:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:57:32 hi 03:57:39 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 03:58:00 I am literally going bonkers 04:15:58 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 04:16:25 boom 04:16:55 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 04:18:11 What even Terry lol 04:32:37 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:32:38 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:34:06 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:34:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:38:11 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:38:13 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:39:24 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:39:27 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:46:56 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:46:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:49:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 04:50:53 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:50:55 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:20 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 04:52:21 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:38 -!- EibmorcrebA has joined Special:Chat 04:52:47 Desi 04:52:49 Desi pm 04:52:53 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 04:52:54 I also left a message on ur wall 04:53:00 No. 04:53:06 Leave me the hell alone. 04:53:26 http://gravityfalls.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:169859 04:53:49 Dude, I'm not gonna troll you, I just wanna speak with you privately about stuff. 04:53:54 I'm very civil. 04:54:23 Idgaf 04:54:39 Well, I did nothing to you personally. 04:54:53 Dude, do you really think I dox kittens and murder people with weird noses? 04:54:54 Lol 04:55:12 Idc 04:55:26 Why are you so bitter and rude to me? 04:55:49 I don't want to talk to you. Take a hint and get over it. 04:55:56 I'm trying to be incredibly nice and civil and I'm opoen to having a discussion with you 04:56:10 I don't want to talk to you. 04:56:16 It's not even concerning me 04:56:19 Just leave me alone. Thanks. 04:56:21 it's something you need to know 04:56:27 Okay have fun having Don bully you around 04:56:28 lol 04:56:33 I tried to warn you 04:56:34 hang on 04:56:35 what is going on 04:56:41 Desi's been bullying me 04:56:45 and refuses to talk to me personally 04:56:52 she rudely blocked pms and was yelling at me 04:56:53 Bullying? XD 04:56:57 Yes you are 04:57:04 I don't want to talk to you. 04:57:08 It's that simple. 04:57:11 People like you are why I left wikia 04:57:16 you are contributing to my mental anguish 04:57:36 You don't know me personally either. 04:58:16 hey 04:58:22 leave desi alone 04:58:23 And people like YOU are why I wonder why the hell I'm even alive. 04:58:26 she doesn't like talking to people sometimes 04:58:31 and she will block pms 04:58:34 That's no excuse to be rude to me. 04:58:46 she is rude to everyone once in awhiel 04:58:47 That's also nice threatening suicide against me 04:58:50 No excuse 04:58:57 man just leave her alone 04:59:00 sorry she is rude to you 04:59:01 I didn't threaten suicide 04:59:02 She has zero idea what I have gone through 04:59:08 she is in the same boat 04:59:09 You said you wonder why you're alive 04:59:12 Ditto to you 04:59:20 You want me to die? 04:59:22 Okay then 04:59:41 No. 04:59:41 Have fun having cost the life of someone you have never met 04:59:50 I don't want you to die 04:59:55 -!- Rohan Anthony Hordern has joined Special:Chat 04:59:58 Why are you so mean then 05:00:00 Jesus man 05:00:05 I'm sorry I joked about being sexist 05:00:08 and doxxing kittens 05:00:08 I meant ditto to you saying I have no idea what you've been through 05:00:16 Oh. 05:00:21 Well it's not a joke if it isn't funny. 05:00:34 If we could just talk, we could both be on better terms with eachother 05:00:44 I happen to have a more...sadistic sense of humor 05:00:46 -!- Rohan Anthony Hordern has left Special:Chat 05:00:56 but everyone is different 05:01:09 You're assuming that I'm a bully. 05:01:33 Because you 05:01:36 re bullying me 05:01:42 I'm not bullying you. 05:01:47 You remind me a lot of Spark 05:01:51 lol 05:01:53 Oh great. 05:01:56 Thanks. 05:01:57 What 05:02:14 Dude seriously you're really really stressing me out right now. 05:02:24 I'm not 05:02:26 Don't die. I'd never wish that upon anyone. 05:02:33 Then why did you say people like you 05:02:37 make me wonder why I'm alive 05:02:49 Hey, we have something in common 05:02:52 and I noticed this 05:02:57 People like you translates to: People who make jokes about serious things 05:03:12 aber 05:03:17 you are making her uncomfortable 05:03:22 please stop 05:03:26 desi 05:03:29 just be quiet 05:03:34 ._. 05:03:35 I am trying to deseclate this 05:03:40 both of you 05:03:43 stop arguing 05:03:56 I'm out. 05:04:00 See ya later. 05:04:01 I'm not a bad person for joking 05:04:16 and I get the impression we both have some sort of emotional/mental trauma 05:04:21 I can see that 05:04:24 we have that in common 05:04:25 The fact that you're inconsiderate is what bothers me. 05:04:29 I'm gonna leave. 05:04:36 I made a joke about doxing kittens dude 05:05:10 I like cats. 05:05:41 well 05:05:44 he is getting a ban 05:05:47 that was rude of him 05:05:54 and he broke some rules 05:07:09 He did? 05:08:59 brb 05:09:02 getting on phone 05:09:23 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:10:27 Okay 05:16:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:16:29 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:18:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:24:01 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:24:02 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:25:10 !on 05:25:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:25:48 hi desi 05:26:02 O_O 05:26:04 Hi 05:26:22 i am Bot Lumpy. I have been pocessed 05:27:30 Hi bot lumpy. I have been..umm.. 05:27:34 Idk lol 05:28:03 I eat.the souls of people my master tells me to.kill 05:29:29 Oh..good to know.. 05:29:52 my master says you are a sweet girl and never wants me to hurt.you 05:30:20 /kill Queen Desi 05:30:27 What the 05:31:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:31:20 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:31:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:31:22 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:31:30 Your master is wrong then lol 05:32:56 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 05:33:50 my master told me bot to kill you 05:33:59 i keep hid word 05:35:14 * Queen_Desi throws brick at Bot lumpy 05:35:17 Fight me. 05:35:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:35:35 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:35:37 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:35:41 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:36:55 * Bot_Lumpy self destructs in ordiance to master's orders 05:38:05 Fight me like a ma- well...animal...bot...thing... 05:40:15 Lol 05:40:19 It dead 05:40:28 You blew it up lol 05:41:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:41:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:41:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:41:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:00 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:43:01 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:02 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:43:03 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:43:15 * Queen_Desi hugs Lumpy Bot 05:43:20 I'm sorry < 05:43:28 I need anger management lol 05:45:49 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:46:06 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:46:44 Lol 05:46:58 It aint coming back on 05:47:02 Damn.sentient bots 05:47:53 Noooooo 05:48:05 * Queen_Desi brings Lumpy back to life 05:48:31 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 05:48:33 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 05:49:24 im alive 05:49:42 * Bot_Lumpy hugs Desi 05:49:56 Awe ^-^ 05:51:27 Thank you 05:51:30 Idk how you did it 05:51:44 thank you desi 05:51:48 *ally 05:51:51 But yeah. 05:51:56 You're welcome (h) 05:51:59 Want to play with the bot 05:51:59 Ugh Damon 05:52:09 (heart) 05:52:12 Wtff 05:52:13 Noooo 05:52:15 <3 05:52:20 <3 05:52:24 'heary 05:52:25 *wthhhhh 05:52:30 'heart 05:52:41 Pm the bot desi 05:52:47 And say what ever 05:52:49 Then 05:52:50 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:52:56 When it says it.has come in.the room 05:52:59 Do 05:53:02 !say 05:53:09 And ehat ever you want to.say 05:53:14 And it.should say it.here 05:53:42 I am bot lumpy. Love me. Love me. 05:53:46 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:54:10 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 05:54:47 Well you took bot lumpy the crazy way 05:54:58 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 05:55:02 XD 05:55:14 I am a Graham cracker, I'm crunchy and sweet. 05:55:27 Omg 05:55:38 Valkerry? Still a better love story than twilight 05:55:50 I am a little person inside a bot. 05:55:56 Lol 05:56:05 Nice 05:56:11 my ex wife still misses me 05:56:19 but her AIM IS GETTING BETTER 05:56:24 Hahah 05:56:41 Bot Lunpy kicks Pacfibit's ass 05:56:48 I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle. Here is my spout. 05:56:54 oh wait that is me 05:57:00 Lol 05:57:09 Conflicting personalities 05:57:10 ASHALLY FOREVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 05:57:18 Sorry I had to do that xD 05:57:22 Nice ship name 05:57:27 Thanks ^-^ 05:57:34 Gobi Gobi Gobi 05:57:48 This is the ship name for me and kolbir 05:57:53 Or at least ehat i use 05:58:19 Gavidot 05:58:20 'gavidot 05:58:28 'desi 05:58:32 'ally 05:58:37 ? 05:58:43 GOBI sounds like an elf from Harry potter. 05:58:48 Hahahahah 05:58:50 Dobby 05:58:54 Lol yeah 05:59:08 Gobi like the desert 05:59:09 Lol 05:59:25 Want one of my fave songs 05:59:32 I wouldn't eat that. 05:59:35 It sounds gross. 05:59:40 No 05:59:46 Desert 05:59:49 Like ssndy 05:59:50 Sand 06:00:02 Hahahahah 06:00:33 gage is.listening to Life is Beautiful by S.I.X.X A.M 2016 07 17